Her Part-Time Job(Sonadow)
by LittleGamerSP
Summary: Shadow descovers the love of his life to be working at a bakery as a part-time job. He fights between telling his lover the truth about his secret crush. With a few convincing flash backs, Shadow finally decides to tell her how he feels. Or will she beat him to it? Sonadow/Female Sonic


**{[COVER BY AMII-ART]}**

Her Part-Time Job

 _By. LittleGamerSP_

Shadow was taken aback by what he saw, he heard about this bakery growing success and now he understood why. He sat in a pink cushioned booth, deep oak tables, and a floral cup full of black coffee that he had ordered.

"You gonna sit and stare all day, Darling? Or are you going to ask her?" Rouge asked as she clicked her tongue. She rubbed her own white ear as she tapped her foot from beneath the table.

"What in Chaos's name to I say?" Shadow argued back, Rouge rolled her eyes and raised her hand. Waving the discussed girl over, this girl was known as Yuki Cross. She was adopted by Vanilla cross 3 years ago and later became a hero after her extraordinaire speed stopped a menacing villain who titled himself Eggman.

Yuki was originally a transgendered male, but hid this fact as he had to live up to the "hero standards". This ended after an alien invasion took place, with the free time on his hands and an already damaged body. He received a full body surgery which had created a fully new body for him out of the same technology Shadow was created, turning him female.

This hero was better known as Sonic T. Hedgehog, and he was now a she. Sonic walked over promptly, with a pen in her pocket and an order pad in her hand. She wore a red velvet dress that ended just before her knees, string looped at the bottom, a fluffy apron that was decorated with strawberries, a bow wrapped around her neck to hold up her low hanging top, and a golden neckband.

"How may I help you, Rouge, Shadow?" Shadow gulped as Rouge gestured to him, emerald eyes averted their gaze to ruby. "Do you need more coffee? Do you want a pastry Shadow?" The other asked Rouge kicked the others shin under the table.

Shadow coughed to clear his throat, "Why… Why are you working… Er- A part-time job?" The ebony male asked, Sonics pearl colored teeth bit pink glossed bottom lips.

"Well, I need the extra money." She responded Shadow and Rouge looked to each other. The ebony male picked up the menu and sighed.

"I'll take a strawberry muffin," Shadow said, he closed the menu and handed it back to the short female hedgie.

"Ah-! A good choice! Strawberries are in season right now, so they'll nice and fresh!" Sonic said as she trotted away with the order in hand, then made her way to taking others orders.

Shadow stood up and walked to the exit of the building, "Where are you going, darling?" The white bat asked as she looked back at the other, Shadow smiled as he turned around.

"I'm going to leave a great tip, in rings." The ebony male said as he walked away. Rouge smiled as she laid back, in no time the little blue furred waitress that the two had come to know so well returned with the muffin in hand.

"Oh… Where had Shadow gone?" Sonic asked as she set the muffin down, she smiled at the white back that had(and still does) given her close friend Knuckles such a had time during the Adventure 2 saga.

"He had to go out for a bit, he should be back soon, don't you worry your pretty blue loving head!" The white bad said as she crossed her hands and rested her head on her finger bridge.

"Oh, I see. Well tell him I hope he enjoys his food, oh- And my favorite color is red, not blue!" The azure hedgie walked away, just as Shadow had walked in.

The ebony male looked over at his close friend and at times partner. Only to let out a guttural growl as the pink male he's come to despise so much reached up and groped her butt from under her dress.

"Getting protective, are we?" Rouge asked as she glanced up from the hedgie and to her partner. Shadow sat down, his knuckles cracking as he eyed the scrawny hedgehog named Adam. His emerald eyes looking into Sonics softer emerald eyes.

"No one should ever treat a woman like that, that announce just can't take the fact she doesn't love him!" Shadow huffed out.

Rouge hummed as she nodded, "I agree, but he is your rival, both in love and male leadership."

"Male leadership?" Shadow questioned as he looked away and to the white bat, the other hummed once more while nodding.

"Indeed, he is the lead male in her life, you are second. Mating wise, so you two are alpha rivals. Fighting for the Sonics affection, that's why Adam has such a distaste for you." Shadow nodded in understanding, taking his eyes away from the now bickering hedgehogs.

"That's right, I forgot I run under mobain primal instincts and not human natural instincts," Shadow said, he looked back over just in time to see Adam, the hedgehogs he's grown to hate, raise his hand.

Ready to strike the Sonic who stood underneath him. Shadow shot up just in time to grab the peach furred arm before it could strike the lovely girl he's grown to care for.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" Shadow hissed as he twisted the others arm back, "Get out of here you attention seeking wannabe hero man whore! Before I break your puny body permanently!" The pink hedgehog yelped as his short quills raised up in defeat, he pulled his arm away and huffed.

"Mind your own business, freak!" Shadow watched as Adam whip around and leave, his red boots clicking against the floor as he did so.

"Sh-Shadow! I'm sorry for the way he acted!-"

"Don't worry about it fak-... It's nothing to fret about, get a restraining order. He's letting all that fame, or whatever he gets from it, run to his head." Shadow pressed his hand to the three bang that lay flat against the runts head, ruffling the Sonics quills.

"I've been trying, but he keeps threatening Tails, which I can't stand! The two have been friends for years and that's the way he treats him, ugh! I would push him off a cliff if I could!"

"Tails, the fox boy, how's he doing? I remember him being important to you." Shadow asked as he walked back to his table, the shorter hedgehog behind him.

"Oh, he's doing great! He's attending college now, learning to be a tech scientist or- Something like that." Sonic said with a bright smile, her freckles shimmering against the sun that leaked through the decorated windows.

"I see, I understand now, that's why you need the rings," Shadow mumbled under his breath, he picked up his muffin and looked at Rouge. "We need to get going now, Tower will be mad if we're late." Rouge nodded and stood up, she smiled and kissed the fawn peach cheek that belonged to Sonic.

"You keep safe, baby blue. We'll come by another time, okay?" The other nodded as Shadow grabbed Sonics white-gloved hand and set three large golden rings in.

"A tip, to help you out. A person like you shouldn't be in a place like this. Even if it's for work, you should spend most of your time resting when Eggman isn't causing you trouble." Shadow said he nodded to Rouge as the two walked out.

"Wait! Shadow! These are 14 thousand dollar rings- E-Each!"

"Yes, and?" She stopped in her tracks, smiling as she now understood, the two walked away and to do their job. Sonic pressed her lips to the rings and soft teardrops ran down her muzzle.

"Thank you, Shadow, for helping me make my little brothers dream come true."

Tails sighed as he looked up at the chalkboard, he was enjoying the collaged he was attending, and everything came so easily to him. Though many other students wanted nothing to do with him, and if they did. It was to get more information about his big sister or try to date her.

Tails would immediately shut them down, Sonic was already stressed out about his tuition. She didn't need any more harassment, especially since she has to deal with Adam. Formally known as Amy, who spent every last bronze ring he had to get a full body surgery to become male.

Just so he and Sonic could be together, which the two-tailed foxed was determined to never let happen.

Tails let out a sigh as he walked home, knowing he wasn't going to be greeted by a delicious meal or too many hugs and to many kisses. Sonic was to busy with work to be worried about him, which was sad considering she was breaking her back(and sanity) to get money for the college bills.

It was times like these he wished Sonic could just go back to being Yuki, not this world-famous hero who fights bad guys and breaks things. Tails walked into the once lively home he shared with her, his plane left untouched in his lab.

The boy walked up the stairs, passed his lab, and into the living room. Flicking on the light as he went into the kitchen.

"Looks like its gonna be leftovers again…" Tails mumbled as he grabbed what was left of his dinner 3 nights ago, Sonic was too busy and too tired to continued making dinner every night like she used to. One day, Sonic had not only come home tired, but slightly drunk.

Slurring her words and walking into walls, she had drunk her problems away just so she wouldn't cry in front of the fox boy. Tails knew they were behind on bills, rent, and of course his fees. And there was nothing he could do about it, one time, though he never let Sonic find out he knew.

He caught her on the phone with what sounded like an elderly man, she was selling her body just to gain any extra rings.

It made Tails want to quit college and pick up a job of his own, sell some of his gadgets, even the tornado. But when he even mentioned the idea, Soni shut him downer quicker than he could stutter his next word.

Sonic always told him to pursue his dream, but now his dream was hurting her. Deep down, it made Tails want to die, just so he could end his sisters suffering.

Shadow clicked his pen as he looked up at the pale white painted roof of his commander's office. Rouge walked in with another set of papers and sighed internally.

"Shadow… You should tell her how you feel, you've been so reluctant. You fell for Sonic over 3 years ago." Rouge said as she set the papers down, Shadow sighed and looked into the diamond eyes of his partner.

"I know, but with what happened with Sally, and you know who. I don't want her to feel pressured into anything." The ebony male responded he daydreamed of the day he finally fell in love with azure hedgie.

"Even so, it's unhealthy, anyway, here are the last set of papers. That's all for tonight, tell her soon, Darling." Shadow hummed, nodding as he began to sign away the papers while deep in thought.

\--(Flashback Start)--

Shadow heaved as he looked around frantically, all he saw was died in red and in new perspectives with the use of his hidden third eye. Shadow moved around on his hind legs, only to fall down, with a struggle he stood up once more.

He looked at the scattered remains of his so-called father, Doom. He was taller, towering over the brick wall that was around him, he had protruding bones that hummed when rubbed together on his spine.

His white fur wrapped around his neck and ran down his back, a long black tail that moves back and forth rhythmically. Burning red eyes and a third eye on his dog-like head. Long black ears and his signature red stripes.

"Shad- Shadow?" The hedgehog's true form moved to look at the beaten down form of the hedgehog he had distanced himself from. He was hurt defending him earlier in his battle, Sonic was shot by a G.U.N agent while he was preoccupied with the alien armada in front of him.

While he was resting, Doom had somehow gotten a hold of him. He tried to use Sonic against him, but Sonic woke just in time to bite Dooms hand. Doom then harmed him just before he blacked out once more.

This had somehow pushed the ebony male over the edge, with a crackle of his spine and the snap of his bones. Shadow grew into a beast he never knew he could, and now he was here. Looking into the harmed emerald eyes of the weak hedgehog as he stumbled to approach him.

Shadow backed away, ready to speak but stopped as his longer than needed to be tongue fell out of his jaw. Sonic approached with once strong legs trembling, his red, shiny sneakers torn and tattered.

"Shadow… Are you okay?" He asked once more, reaching out his peach furred hands, the ebony alien leaned down and let Sonics delicate hands hold his muzzle. "You look different…" Shadow averted his eyes in embarrassment and shame, "But that's okay…" Shadow was surprised to feel Sonics head up against his, he nuzzled back as his shortcut quills bobbed up in defense, then relaxed as Shadows tail slowly wrapped around them. His bare forehead was cut up from many attacks. "No matter what you look like, no matter what form you take, you will always, ALWAYS, be the same Shadow to me. Hehe, Faker."

Shadow smiled as he scoffed, his bones breaking once more as he reformed into his mobain body. Shadow kneeled down with his head still connected to the others, tears streaking and running down his tan-furred cheeks.

"You'll never change, will you?"

"Would I still be the same Mouse to you if I did?" Sonic asked as he looked into his ruby eyes, Shadow smiled and rubbed the others bruised cheek gently."

"You will always be Mouse to me, pipsqueak."

"Then I'll consider making a new look for myself!" Sonic said with a cheery smile, he gathered Shadow up into his arms, wrapping Shadows larger arm around his smaller shoulder and walked him back to the exit. "Shadow… I'm sorry… I'm really sorry, I couldn't be there for you during the invasion. And that's when you had needed me most, Hut then I saw them aiming at you- I-I was worried that they'd hit you and I carelessly jumped in the way… I ended up getting hurt and I had- I had abandoned you!"

Shadow pulled Sonics chin up, looking into his emerald eyes "Stop- You had done nothing wrong! You stood by me, guided me down the right path. I was clumsy, I was at fault here, not you. The injury you now suffer from is on me!" The two stared up into each other's eyes, slowly, Shadow began to lean down. Sonic moved his muzzle up as a slowly blush moved upon his muzzle.

"Shadow…" Just as fawn peach lips were about to met perfectly shaped tan lips, Shadow disappeared, gone with a chaos control.

Sonic stared up into the nothingness that was once Shadow, he felt mixed emotions from what had just happened. But all that ended as he cried out in agony, collapsing to the ground as he saw his many friends running up to him.

"Sonic! Sonic! Hold on! The full body surgery is ready for you, just breath!" Knuckles said as he gathered Sonic into his arms, a look of fear all over his face as he began to run off. Everyone behind him, fighting off any leftover G.U.N agents or black arms.

H-Hey… Knux… Did they a-agree to m-m-my request?- Ugh!" Sonic asked as he once again screamed in pain.

"Yeah, they did, just stay with us…"

\--(Flashback End)--

Shadow opened his eyes and decided, he would tell his secret lover his true feelings. Rouge was right, bottling up his feelings like this will get him nowhere.

The ebony hedgehog finished up the last of the documents and set them aside for tomorrow, he stood up and grabbed his G.U.N jacket. Shadow walked out of the government building as he thought about his first time seeing the hedgie's new look and new body.

\--(Flashback Start)--

It had been a year since he last saw his heroic friend, rumors spreading about of his new look. Which was an added addition to receiving a full body surgery. New quill-style, new outfit, new hero.

New body.

And he was more than excited to see what it was he did look like. He had to admit he mistook him from some random blue hedgehog once they came face to face. Long quills that ran down to her butt, two thick quills at shoulder length on either side of her, and three plump bangs on the left side of her face. But what topped it all off, was Sonic was now a girl

"Shadow! It's great to see you, whatcha think of my outfit? Vanilla made it for me!" Sonic sang as she twirled around, she wore black sweatpants with a red stripe going up either side.

A white crop top with a white strap band around her neck, white lace trimmed gloves with golden bands around her wrists. And a sleeveless red jacket with a cloud trims going around it.

"It- It looks great- Hah! Your shoes haven't changed a bit though!" Shadow said as he examined the very familiar sneakers.

"Of course not! These were made by hand from me, every time they finally wear down they have to be made by hand. I wouldn't up 'en go change the design, besides! I love the look of them!" Sonic said as she set her hands on her hips and leaned forward, smiling as she looked up at Shadow.

"I think they suit you very well, you look fantastic!" Shadows smile faded as he watched a peach arm wrap itself around the younger girls shoulder.

"As do I, you should back away from my girl, Shadow. Before I make you." Shadow could only guess this to be Amy, who had gone and changed her gender just because Sonic had. Except her new gender looked uglier than she already had.

\--(Flashback End)--

Shadow scowled as he remembered the incident afterward, "How could someone claim to love you, then treat you so poorly!?"

"I like to blame the yearn for popularity, and uncontrolled lust." The ebony male jumped as he looked back, the hedgehog he's grown to love right behind him. She had a pastel red poncho on with white trimming, Sonic walked up to Shadow, standing next to him.

"Oh- I didn't see you there, sorry..." Shadow mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Its okay, I was waiting outside the G.U.N building you work at. But you were daydreaming so I silently followed you. Anyway, I wanted to thank you for defending me against Adam." Shadow smiled as he nodded, his heart began to race as he felt her tender hand intertwine into his larger fingers.

"Of course, I can't stand the way he treats you!" Shadow said, he and the younger hedgie slowly walked. Sonic pressed her azure quilled and furred head against his shoulder.

"Shadow… Can I tell you something?" She had come to a stop, looking up into ruby eyes as Shadow looked back at her, he slowly nodded. The shorter other took in a shaky breath as she fiddled with her fingers. "Well… D-Don't be mad, but I… I.. Shadow I lov- Mmph!?" Shadow had entangled his lips against her own, Sonic let out a sigh of content as she twisted her head to deepen the already heated kiss.

Melting into each movement Shadow had made, and a yearning for more grew in the pit of Sonic's stomach. Shadow pulled away, much to Sonics dismay, and rubbed the peach colored cheek. His smile was truer than she had ever seen.

"I love you too, Sonic." Sonic smiled as tears threatened to fall from her eyes, she had never expected her rival of all mobains to have feelings for her. Sonic jumped up and wrapped her arms around the ebony neck, Shadow gently kissed the blue ear.

From afar, a pink male hedgehog watched with pure hatred, Adam was his name. He was sure to take revenge on Shadow for stealing his girl. Shadow smiled as he ran his hand down the slim waist of the other.

"You should wear this dress more often, it's absolutely beautiful on you." Sonic laughed as she began to walk with Shadow once more, she looked up and laughed nervously.

"I don't know why… But this dress oddly reminds me of Adam." Sonic said as she walked in the snow, her hand entangled with Shadows.

"Maybe because it's similar to his old red dress, but I personally think the design looks cuter. And I like being able to see down farther than what your crop top allows." Sonic let out a gasp as she subconsciously set a hand on her chest, her face flustered as Shadow winked down at her.

Sonic broke out into a series of giggles, "You Perv! Haha- if you can look down, that means everyone else can though…" She mumbled that last part and looked up to see Shadows face twist from happy to an angry serious.

"You are NEVER wearing that dress again!" Shadow said in a shout, Sonic once again burst into laughter.

Tails was relieved to walk out on his big sister dress in her strawberry pajamas. She was cuddled up against Shadow on the couch, and the biggest smile on her face he had ever seen. Tails was aware of Sonic's love for Shadow, he was glad she was finally able to speak up about it. The two-tailed fox crept to the T.V. to turn it off, he had done it silently then crept passed Shadow again only to nearly scream as one of his tails was grabbed.

Tails looked back to see Shadow now letting go of his tail, "Take this, use it, and you sure as chaos better thank your sister for everything she's done." Tails broke down crying as he heard the jingle of rings within the bag. He grabbed Shadows hand as he sat on the ground, sobbing as he held the rings close to his chest.

"Thank you- Hic! Thank you so much- hic! Ah-Ahah!" Sonic couldn't help but smile as Tails cried, she reached out and gently rubbed the white-furred cheek. Tails continued to cry as he reached up and held Sonics hand, "Thank you so much! Ahaha! Big Sis! I-I'm sorry! Please- hic- Please quit that job- Hah!" Sonic smiled as Shadow placed small kisses on her forehead.

"I promise Tails… I promise I will quit, okay?" Tails lunged up and hugged the azure hedgehog, she yelped as Shadow simply huffed out in annoyance.

"Big- Hic- Big Sis! Mah- Ah!" Sonic whispered soft nothings into Tails ears as he sobbed, eventually crying himself to sleep.

"Thank you… Shadow, thank you…"

"I love you, Mouse," Shadow whispered as the three fell asleep right then and there.


End file.
